


Finding Home

by writerwisegirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Red Room (Marvel), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: Daisy Johnson was born in 1928. She spent most of her life in the Red Room with Natasha Romanoff. They escaped eventually and spent a few months on their own before SHIELD found them. But they got separated. Natasha went with SHIELD but the Red Room found Daisy before Natasha could. She managed to escape again years later but she was scared to find Natasha again so when she found out Phil Coulson's team would be kept from the Avengers, she let them find her as Skye, the orphan hacker. For years it worked. She pretended to be Skye, and found her mom (Cal was dead, Jiying wasn’t, weird healing powers). But then, Natasha found out that Phil wasn’t dead and showed up at base





	1. Chapter 1

As far as Daisy was aware, it was a perfectly normal day at the Playground. She was playing a video game with Mack when she saw it. A blur of red hair rushing past the door. Slowly, she stood up.  
“I’m....gonna go see what that was.” She told Mack. She had a feeling she knew what it was and she was torn between hoping she was right hoping she was wrong. She followed the red hair quietly through the base until the woman it belonged to was hammering on Coulson’s office door. Daisy stayed at the end of the hallway, hoping that the woman wouldn’t notice her. Luckily at that moment Coulson opened the door and stopped short when he saw who it was. 

“Phillip J. Coulson how dare you.” Natasha Romanoff seethed. Phil sighed. 

“Look, Nat...” 

“Oh no. You have had your nickname privileges revoked. You let me think you were dead! You let /Clint/ think you were dead.” She yelled. “He’s been a mess Phil. Blames himself you know, because Loki was controlling him when it happened.” She added more quietly, making Phil winced. 

“Look I’m really sorry. Fury’s orders. I didn’t have a choice. And when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell I got distracted. We’ve pretty much had one possibly world ending catastrophe after another.” Natasha sighed. 

“I get it Phil. This job...it’s not easy. We do what we have to do.” Phil breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you Nat.” He paused then smiled at her “You know, I’ve got some agents who would love to meet you.” Natasha glared at him. 

“I’m not in the mood for a meet and greet Phil.” He sighed and puts his hands up in defeat. 

“Alright, alright. But at least say hi to Mel. She’s missed you.” Natasha looks at him, surprised. 

“She’s back in the field?” Phil nodded. 

“Even taught one of our newer agents. She got herself a new rookie. Not that Mel will ever even try to replace Maria. But the new girl would love to meet you.” Natasha sighed. 

“I don’t know Phil. I’m sure she’s great but I really don’t want to do a meet and greet.” 

“Come on Nat, just the one girl. You’ll love her.” 

Daisy knew they were talking about her and as much as she wanted to see Natasha again she knew it was a bad idea. She knew Natasha was better off without her. After a few moments Daisy heard Natsha sigh. 

“Fine. I’ll meet your rookie.” Daisy could imagine Coulson’s triumphant smile and could hear them walking toward her but she was having trouble making her body move. Finally, just before they turned the corner, Daisy sprinted away and locked herself in her bunk. 

“This is not happening.” She told herself. “There is now way this is happening. Tasha is not here. She can’t possibly be here.” Daisy slid down the back of her door. She and Natasha went back a very very long time but they were also separated a long time ago. And Daisy was scared to see her again. She didn’t know why, she knew Natasha would be happy to see her, and yet she was scared. Maybe because once they got separated very different things happened to them. Natasha was recruited by SHIELD almost immediately but Daisy had a lot of other stuff happen to her before she ended up with Coulson’s team. But she wasn’t able to think for long before they were knocking on the door to her bunk.

“Daisy!” Coulson called “I’ve got someone for you to meet.” She winced and slid open the door, resigned. 

“Hey Tasha.”


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha’s first instinct was to tell her not to call her that. Only one person was allowed to call her Tasha. Then it struck her. This was that person. 

“Skye?” She whispered, shocked. She hadn’t thought she would ever see her again. She almost didn’t notice when Phil spoke 

“Umm...how do you that name?” He asked, looking between the two of them. Neither of them answered. 

“It’s Daisy now” Daisy told Natasha quietly. “I found out what they had named me. My parents, I mean.” Natasha didn’t answer. She just stood there, looking at her. Finally she spoke. 

“You’re alive?” She choked out. Daisy nodded and took a hesitant step forward, as if she was afraid. Instantly, Natasha was rushing forward and gathering Daisy into her arms. Daisy stiffened at first but Natasha had been expecting that and it didn’t phase her. She just held on. At least until Phil spoke again. 

“Do you two know each other?” He asked, clearly confused. 

Natasha gave a watery laugh and stepped back so she could see Daisy. 

“You didn’t tell them did you?” She asked. Daisy shook her head. Natasha laughed again and turned to Phil. “Daisy and I go way back. We were in the Red Room together.” She explained. Phil blinked. 

“You were what? That’s not... Daisy is 29. She’s a hacker.” 

Natasha shook her head. “A cover.” She said simply. Phil shook his head. 

“Daisy?” He asked “Is this true?” Daisy nodded slowly, still looking at Natasha. 

“Phil would you mind letting us talk for a little bit?” Natasha asked quietly. Phil nodded and left. Natasha pulled Daisy back into her bunk and sat down with her. 

“Daisy what happened? We got separated and I never saw you again.”

“Well, SHIELD found you, and the Red Room found me.” Daisy said with a shrug. Natasha winced. 

“I should have found you.” She whispered. 

“No Tasha. No. I’m glad you didn’t find me. They would have caught you and then we would both be back there.” Daisy insisted, looking at her. 

Natasha sighed and shook her head. “How long were you there Daisy? And why didn’t you find me when you got out?” She asked. Daisy looked away. 

“I was there a long time Tasha. And afterwards, I was scared to find you. I think because they added extra security to my programming after you got away. They know we’re more dangerous together. They didn’t want me to find you. So they put in something that made me not want to find you. Even though it was all I wanted.” She looked down, not wanting to see Natasha’s reaction. Natasha reached over and lifted her chin up. 

“Daisy. I don’t blame you. I’m so sorry they got you again, I can’t image how much worse it must have been after I got away.” Daisy just shrugged, but Natasha knew that her blank face was a mask, it was the same mask Natasha still wore whenever the Red Room was brought up. She knew it would likely take a long time for Daisy to open up even a little, but she was determined to be there to help her. After a few minutes Natasha realized that Daisy was asleep in her arms. Natasha smiled slightly, she knew Daisy probably hadn’t been sleeping very well, neither of them could really sleep unless the other was keeping watch. After a few more minutes Phil poked his head in again and blinked in surprise when he saw Daisy asleep. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen her sleep.” He murmured. Natasha nodded 

“I’m not surprised. Neither of us sleeps well in front of others.” 

“She fell asleep in front of you.”

“I’m different.” Natasha said simply. Phil was quiet for a moment. 

“She looks like she hasn’t slept in months.” He stated. 

“She hasn’t, not really. The two of us....we don’t sleep well unless the other is keeping watch.” She told him quietly. “I used to work myself until I passed out just after they brought me in. Now I can sleep a bit better but my guess is she’s been working herself till she passed out, sleeping a few hours, and working out again, going to her room before anyone woke up and deleting the footage.” Phil blinked. 

“Wow. You’ve really got the whole thing planned out.” Natasha shrugged. 

“I did it for years.” She said simply “I can sleep okay now if Clint or one of the other Avengers is near by. But it took a long time and Clint constantly proving that I could trust him.” She explained. “Daisy is likely going to take even longer. She’s been living free them physically for a while, but she’s not free, not really. The things they do to your mind....it’s not pretty Phil. She’s going to need help. And I intend to stay here and help her do it.”


End file.
